Jailbreak
by Euclair
Summary: Karma, anak yatim piatu yang hidup sendirian di suatu kota yang terisolasi. Hidup bak sampah di dalam sangkar. Ia memiliki impian untuk melarikan diri, mengangankan kebebasan, cinta, dan kehangatan di luar sana. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Asano Gakushuu, mereka saling mengikat janji untuk bersama-sama keluar dari kota ini.
1. 1—Promise

_Karma, anak yatim piatu yang hidup sendirian di suatu kota yang terisolasi. Hidup bak sampah di dalam sangkar. Ia memiliki impian untuk melarikan diri, mengangankan kebebasan, cinta, dan kehangatan di luar sana. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Asano Gakushuu, mereka saling mengikat janji untuk bersama-sama keluar dari kota ini._

Songfict **Jailbreak (脱獄) -Neru**

 ** _~AsaKaru~_**

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _Assassination Classroom (暗殺教室)_ (c) Yūsei _Matsui_

 _Jailbrea_ k / Datsugoku (脱獄) (c) Neru / oshiire-P

.

.

.

 **Note :**

Akhirnya, bisa publish fict pertama~ _AU_ _, slight ShoAi (mungkin), OOC, OOT, TYPO, etc._ Enjoy~

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **" _Promise "_**

.

.

.

Seorang anak dengan surai jingga bak buah jeruk berjalan gontai di atas tanah menyusuri gang-gang pengap. Bau gas bumi menyengat, menusuk indera penciumannya. Orang-orang awam akan merasa tidak nyaman—bahkan muntah ketika menyium bau itu.

Tidak dengan anak itu— _Asano Gakushuu_. Ia telah duabelas tahun tinggal di negara _Dystopia_ ini. Kota ini merupakan kota buangan. Kecelakaan fatal pada tahun-tahun lampau menyebabkan kota ini terisolasi—terkurung di antara dinding-dinding yang tinggi. Jauh dari dunia luar. Wabah penyakit, _teror_ , tekanan dari pemerintah, dan masalah-masalah lain terus menerus berlanjut dan menghantui para warga—tidak akan pernah berhenti. Tak heran lagi Asano, Ia sudah hafal betul dengan kondisi tempat tinggalnya ini.

Hari ini ia melarikan diri dari rumah untuk kesekian kalinya. Jujur, dalam benaknya ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman sekalipun berada di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Bisa dibilang, hubungan dengan keluarganya tidaklah dalam kondisi yang baik. Ayah Asano termasuk ke dalam organisasi kepolisian. Harusnya ia senang dan bangga akan hal itu, warga yang bukan keturunan anggota kepemerintahan tidak akan dijamin hidupnya—singkatnya, dipastikan hidup menderita. Tetapi tidak dengan Asano, ia sangat membenci ayahnya. Sekalipun ayahnya adalah orang _elit_ atau apapun itu.

Ketika Asano berumur lima tahun, ia terjerumus dalam suatu insiden yang berbahaya. Seorang pencuri masuk ke dalam kediaman Asano, pencuri itu menodongkan pistolnya kepada Asano kecil. Ibu Asano sontak berusaha melindungi anaknya. Namun naas, Ibunya tidak selamat karena tertembak tepat pada jantungnya. Beruntungnya, Asano dapat terselamatkan. Sedangkan pencuri itu... berhasil meloloskan diri.

Seusai kejadian itu, Ayah Asano memilih untuk menutup mulut tentang apa yang terjadi di hari itu. Ia tidak sekalipun membahas kejadian itu. Tidak pula menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Asano kecil. Hey ayolah, ayahnya adalah anggota kepolisian bukan?

.

.

.

 _'Kenapa ia tidak berusaha sedikitpun untuk menyelidiki kasus itu, menangkap pencuri—tidak, pembunuh itu—atau membalaskan dendam ibunya?'_

 _'Kenapa ayah hanya diam saja?'_

 _'Apakah ayah sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ibu... atau bahkan aku?'_

 _'Ataukah... ternyata ia dalang dari semua insiden ini?'_

.

.

.

Pikiran Asano dipenuhi oleh prasangka buruk tentang ayahnya. Kebencian menyelimuti hatinya. Terapi seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring ia bertumbuh menjadi lebih besar. Ia berpikir bahwa ia sendiri tidak ingin ambil pusing lagi tentang kejadian itu. Ia memutuskan untuk memilih kabur dari ayahnya, dan merutuki diam-diam ayahnya itu. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan orang tua itu, ia sudah tidak akan peduli.

Asano menghentikan langkahnya. Netranya menangkap sosok anak yang seumuran dengan dirinya. Dilihatnya anak itu dengan cermat. Anak itu tampak kusam, kotor, berbadan kecil, dan kira-kira lebih pendek 3 cm darinya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Anak dengan surai merah itu terkejut dan segera berlari menjauhinya ketika melihat Asano.

"Hey! tunggu dulu!—" seru Asano seraya berlari mengejar anak itu. Ia berusaha menyusul anak itu. Tetapi anak itu kian mempercepat langkahnya—berusaha melarikan diri dari Asano.

 _DUAK!!—_

"Aduh!.." rintih si surai merah. Kakinya tersandung batu sehingga tubuh kecilnya ambruk pada jalanan kering.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Asano berhasil berada di dekat anak itu. Asano dengan sigap menyodorkan tangannya, menawarkan si surai merah bantuan untuk berdiri. Dengan penuh keraguan, surai merah meraih tangan Asano.

"Uhm.. Sebelumnya, kenapa kamu lari dariku? Apa aku kelihatan seperti penjahat?" tanya Asano dengan pandangan sinis.

"Oh? Ya... tampangmu itu memang kelihatan seperti _orang jahat_ , tahu!" seru surai merah dengan nada mengejek seraya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

Asano tersenyum paksa, kepalanya berkedut. Bukannya berterima kasih kasih karena ditolong, bocah di depannya ini malah mengejeknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Asano berusaha mencairkan suasana. Lagipula, mereka belum berkenalan bukan?

" _Karma_..." jawab surai merah pelan.

" _Karma_?" alis Asano dinaikkan, heran mendengar nama yang sedikit _errr... aneh_ itu.

"Ya, namaku _Karma_. Hanya _Karma_. Itu masalah buatmu, _Tuan tampang penjahat_?" ucap Karma mengejek. Asano mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah Karma, setidaknya jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku juga punya nama. Namaku Asano, _Asano Gakushuu_ ," seru Asano memperkenalkan dirinya. Karma hanya menjawab dengan aganggukan pelan.

"Jadi... Karma, hari sudah mulai gelap. Kenapa kamu tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Asano.

"Hah? Pertanyaan itu juga berlaku untukmu, tahu. Gak usah sok kenal, deh!" seru Karma. Asano hanya diam. Perasaannya tadi, ia sudah berusaha bertanya baik-baik... Yang ada malah dibalas dengan begitu.

"Lagipula... Asal kamu tahu, aku ini tidak punya rumah. Aku hidup disini. Bisa dibilang... Jalanan ini adalah tempat tinggalku,"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Itu bukan salahmu. Sejujurnya, aku ini memang tidak mengetahui asal usulku. Tidak tahu siapa kedua orang tuaku. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan hidup begini. Dan aku sudah terbiasa sendiri disini," jawab Karma. Suasana menjadi hening, Asano tidak berani menatap Karma. Ia semakin merasa bersalah akan perkataannya tadi.

"Hey, Asano..." panggil Karma.

"Hm?—" Asano segera menoleh pelan-pelan.

"Apakah kamu tahu bagaimana keadaan dunia di luar sana?" tanya Karma.

Mata Asano terbelalak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia memang tidak pernah berpikir akan hal itu. Sudah didoktrin bahwa dunia luar adalah hal _tabu_. Itu adalah suatu hal yang dilarang untuk dibicarakan oleh warga di kota ini.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah memikirkannya..." jawab Asano ragu.

"Bagaimana jika sebenarnya.. Di luar sana... semuanya sangat indah? Akankah ada kebebasan? Akankah semua umat manusia bisa hidup bahagia? Akankan semua penderitaan ini akan berakhir?"

"Apakah kamu... menginginkan keluar dari sini? Melarikan diri dan melihat dunia luar?" tanya Karma.

Asano tertegun akan perkataan bocah itu. Kata-katanya sungguh menakjubkan, sangat menggugah hati. Tadinya ia sempat mengira bocah itu hanyalah anak gelandangan nakal pembuat onar. Tapi mungkin... ia salah besar.

"Kalau bisa, aku mau!" jawab Asano tanpa menunggu apa-apa.

"Aku ingin bebas, aku muak hidup sebagai sampah disini!" seru Asano lantang.

"Kalau begitu... ayo melarikan diri bersama! Suatu hari nanti, kita berdua... akan behasil keluar dari kota sampah ini!"

"—Asano, ayo berjanji!" ucap Karma seraya menarik paksa tangan Asano, Ia melingkarkan kelingking kecilnya pada milik Asano.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berusaha bersama mulai dari sekarang!" jawab Asano. Senyumnya merekah. Maniknya berbinar-binar.

 _'Karma... bocah ini sungguh menarik—'_ pikir Asano di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dan mengenalnya hari ini.

.

.

.

 _Akankah janji yang mereka buat dapat terkabul dan terealisasi suatu hari nanti atau tidak... Asano hanya bisa berharap dan menunggu sampai hari itu menjadi kenyataan._

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Halo, Euclair disini~ Saya baru di dunia _per-fanfict-an_ xD Dan ini adalah fict pertama saya... Jadi maaf kalau Eu banyak salah~ Krisar sangat diperlukan supaya bisa lebih baik dan berkembang lagi nantinya /._.\

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak bila berekenan, ya~

 _Thanks,_

 _Euclair_


	2. 2—As Bird

_Karma, anak yatim piatu yang hidup sendirian di suatu kota yang terisolasi. Hidup bak sampah di dalam sangkar. Ia memiliki impian untuk melarikan diri, mengangankan kebebasan, cinta, dan kehangatan di luar sana. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Asano Gakushuu, mereka saling mengikat janji untuk bersama-sama keluar dari kota ini._

Songfict **Jailbreak** **(脱獄) -Neru**

 ** _~AsaKaru~_**

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Assassination Classroom (暗殺教室) (c) Yūsei Matsui

Jailbreak / Datsugoku (脱獄) (c) Neru / oshiire-P

.

.

.

 **Note :**

Chapter 2 update~ _AU, slight ShoAi (mungkin), OOC, OOT, TYPO, etc._ Enjoy~

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **" _As_** ** _Bird_**

.

.

.

Dua hari, tiga hari, seminggu, bahkan sebulan semenjak pertemuannya dengan Karma, Asano lebih sering pergi menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Memainkan permainan taktik monopoli yang makin mereka kuasai, berbincang-bincang kecil, sampai beradu argumen sudah menjadi agenda rutin mereka. Ya, hubungan pertemanan di antara mereka terjalin semakin erat. Asano mulai memahami sosok Karma, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya.

Tak tertinggal, tentang rencana melarikan diri. Mereka berjanji untuk bersama-sama kabur dari sangkar ini. Meski telah membicarakan berbagai cara untuk melarikan diri, mereka belum membuahkan hasil juga. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak memadamkan kobaran api dalam hati mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini cukup panas, terik matahari menyengat kulit. Hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi si surai merah dan jingga. Toh, mereka memang sudah terbiasa.

Si surai merah berlari kecil di atas tanah yang retak dan kering. Kepalanya mendongak, melihat angkasa biru. Langit biru cerah tanpa awan, sangat indah. Terlihat seekor burung merpati berwarna putih bersih terbang di atasnya.

"Hey, Asano! Lihat burung itu!" seru Karma kegirangan. Jari mungilnya menunjuk burung itu. Jarang sekali ia mendapati ada hewan di sekitar tempatnya tinggalnya—yang tidak mungkin _organisme_ lain dapat hidup dengan baik disana.

"Burung itu terbang dengan bebas, ya..." gumam Asano. Ia memperhatikan burung itu dengan serius, seketika ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Karma, bagaimana kalau kita menciptakan alat... Seperti burung itu?" usul Asano.

"Hm?" Karma menaikkan alisnya, tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Asano.

"Coba pikirkan, burung itu dengan kedua sayapnya, terbang bebas di angkasa... Dia dapat melewati sangkar yang tinggi! Bayangkan jika kita membuat alat seperti sayap itu! Kita bisa terbang bebas, melarikan diri, dan melihat dunia luar!" seru Asano kegirangan menjelaskan ide briliannya.

Manik emas Karma berbinar mendengar pernyataan Asano.

"Asano! Kau benar-benar jenius! Walau aku lebih jenius, tapi ayo kita coba idemu itu!" seru Karma. Siapa tidak kenal Karma, yang tidak akan pernah ikhlas memuji seseorang—terlebih pada seorang Asano. Asano tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Karma.

.

.

.

Tangan Asano tidak bisa diam. Ia sibuk berkutik dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas di depannya, sedang mendesain alat rancangannya. Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak idenya itu muncul, tetapi desainnya itu masih saja belum sempurna.

Asano kemudian menghela nafas lega, melemaskan jari-jemarinya.

"Karma, coba lihat ini!" Asano menunjukkan _blue print_ pesawat terbangnya dengan bangga kepada Karma.

"Eh? Sudah jadi?" Karma mendekat, memperhatikan dengan cermat lembaran biru di depan matanya.

"Ya, konsepnya sudah jadi," Asano menatap wajah Karma yang yang sibuk memperhatikan _blue printnya._ Yang dilihat hanya dapat berdecak kagum.

"Hmm.. Karma, mungkin hari ini cukup itu dulu," ujar Asano sembari membereskan peralatannya yang tergeletak.

"Ha? Kenapa?" jeda sejenak. "Bukankah ini masih siang?" tanya Karma penasaran. Sorot matanya meredup, seakan kecewa.

"Hari ini ayahku akan pulang lebih awal. Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku pernah bercerita ia marah besar ketika aku tidak ada di rumah sampai malam?" jelas Asano seraya menghela nafas panjang. Sebenci apapun ia dengan ayahnya, ia tetap anak-anak yang takut ketika kena marah orang tuanya.

"Hah... baiklah," ujar Karma kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika soal ayah Asano yang seram itu.

"Tapi pastikan besok kamu datang untuk membuat _alat_ itu bersamaku!" ucap Karma. Sepasang mata emasnya menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Oke, aku pasti akan datang! Tunggu saja aku," seru Asano mantap. Bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan Karma.

"Dan Karma, tolong simpan _blue printnya_ , ya!" pinta Asano, menyerahkan rancangan pesawat terbangnya pada Karma.

"Aku mengerti, serahkan padaku!" tangan Karma mengambil lembar biru dari Asano. Mereka berpamitan. Asano lalu melangkahkan kakinya, pulang menuju bangunan yang ia benci—rumahnya.

.

.

.

Asano membuka pintu dengan gusar. Didapatinya sosok lelaki berbadan tinggi, menatap tajam kearah dirinya—yang tak lain adalah ayahnya.

"Mencoba kabur lagi?—" adalah hal yang pertamakali diucapkan ayahnya ketika ia sampai rumah.

"Tidak, aku hanya... mengunjungi teman," sanggah Asano junior.

"Kurangi bermainmu. Kamu harus belajar lebih untuk masuk menjadi anggota kepolisian. Nantinya, kau akan meneruskan jabatan ayah,"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi anggota kepolisian," bantah Asano. Ia memang sama sekali tidak berminat masuk kepolisian dan sebagainya—persetan dengan jabatan atau hidup enak.

"Jangan coba-coba..." pria tinggi itu menatap anaknya. Atmosfer serasa suram—sunyi. Yang ditatap bergidik ngeri.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu siapa ini?" Ayah Asano mengeluarkan selembar foto dari sakunya. Memperlihatkan sosok yang sangat dikenal Asano. Mata Asano membulat _—Itu Karma!_

"Jika kamu tidak menjadi anggota kepolisian, ayah tidak akan menjamin akan melakukan apa kepada anak ini," ayah Asano tersenyum licik. Memandang anaknya yang terkejut di hadapannya.

' _Sial! Ayah ini memang iblis, Karma tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah internal keluarga ini! Jangan libatkan Karma!_ '

 _'...Jika_ _aku menolak permintaan ayah... Apa yang akan dilakukanya pada Karma? Sistem kepolisan memang mengerikan; Apalagi Ayah memiliki banyak bawahan di sekeliling kota. Karma tidak akan selamat_ '

 _Karma_... hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran Asano. Ia sangat khawatir apa yang akan terjadi pada anak itu.

"Jangan libatkan dia! Dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya!" teriak Asano. Emosinya memuncak.

"Aku tidak akan melibatkan dia, jika kamu menurut. Jadilah anggota kepolisian. Jauhi anak itu, laksanakanlah tugasmu dengan baik," jeda sejenak.

"Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya,"

Asano berpikir keras. Ia harus segera mengambil keputusan.

' _Kabur saja?'_

— _Tidak, kalau begitu ia sendiri ataupun Karma tidak akan hidup dengan selamat._

Walaupun begitu, Asano lebih mementingkan satu hal daripada apapun, yaitu keselamatan Karma.

'— _Jadi... aku harus menuruti ayah dan menjadi anggota kepolisian?_ '

Ia bimbang akan memilih keputusan apa. Namun akhirnya dengan berat hati, Asano membuka mulutnya.

"Aku akan menurutimu... Tapi, jangan sekali-kali melakukan sesuatu padanya!" ujar Asano. Untuk saat ini, hanya inilah solusi terbaik.

"Bagus. Tetapi besok, kamu harus mulai pergi ke pelatihan kepolisian. Dan, jangan pernah mememui anak itu lagi," pria itu membalikkan badan—meninggalkan anaknya yang berdiri mematung masih tak bisa mencerna apa yang ia katakan.

.

.

.

Surai merah menghela nafas berkali-kali. Sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum nampak juga batang hidungnya.

' _Apa Asano sakit perut ya? Terakhir kali, sudah kubilang bahwa selera makannya yang err... aneh itu perlu diperbaiki_ —'

Surai merah terkikik sendiri, mengingat ulah lucu temannya itu.

' _Oh... Atau, ayah iblisnya itu memarahinya habis-habisan kemarin? Apa Asano tidak apa-apa?_ '

Hening, ia menjadi merasa bersalah. Bisa dibilang, Asano jadi lebih sering kabur dari rumah karena dirinya.

' _Apa sih, yang aku pikirkan? Tidak begitu! Asano pasti baik-baik saja! Dia kan sudah berjanji... Dia pasti akan datang!_ '

.

.

.

 _Si surai merah itu tersenyum—mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Menunggu surai jingga dengan tidak sabar. Sosok polos itu tidak tahu, yang akan terjadi nantinya._

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N**

Terimakasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini dan yang telah berkenan review~ Krisar sangat dibutuhkan~

 _Thanks,_

 _Euclair_


	3. 3—Speculation

_Karma, anak yatim piatu yang hidup sendirian di suatu kota yang terisolasi. Hidup bak sampah di dalam sangkar. Ia memiliki impian untuk melarikan diri, mengangankan kebebasan, cinta, dan kehangatan di luar sana. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Asano Gakushuu, mereka saling mengikat janji untuk bersama-sama keluar dari kota ini._

Songfict dari lagu **Jailbreak (脱獄) - Neru**

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Assassination Classroom (暗殺教室)

 _\- Yūsei Matsui -_

Jailbreak / Datsugoku (脱獄)

 _\- Neru -_

.

.

.

 **Note :**

Akhirnya chapter 3 update~ Maafkan ini upnya ngaret banget xD Btw, ini juga ngepas ultahnya Gakushuu. Happy Birthday Asano-kun!

 _AU, slight ShoAi (mungkin), OOC, OOT, TYPO, etc. Enjoy~_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Speculation"**

.

.

.

 ** _5 tahun berlalu—_**

Jantung Asano berdegup kencang tak karu-karuan, rasanya bagaikan ada seribu kupu-kupu memenuhinya dadanya hingga sesak. Pasalnya ini adalah hari terakhir pelatihan kepolisian, hari terakhirnya sebagai _calon_ polisi—artinya ia akan segera mulai bertugas di kota, tempat tinggal waktu ia kecil dahulu.

Pikirannya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh satu hal. Teman masa kecilnya yang pernah ia tinggalkan dahulu. Teringat akan dirinya yang tak mengucapkan satu kata perpisahan sekalipun dan mengingkari janji yang telah dibuat sebelumnya, membuat dirinya sendiri semakin terhanyut dalam rasa bersalah.

Bagaimanakah keadaan Karma lima tahun terakhir ini? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia masih saja sama seperti dulu? Apakah dia masih mengingat _dirinya_?

Mungkin saja... dia sudah melupakan semua hal tentang _Asano_ dan menyerah dengan mimpinya terdahulu. Itu bukan masalah lagi bagi Asano sendiri—memang lebih baik bila Karma tidak melanjutkan mimpi bodohnya yang dapat membahayakan keselamatannya itu.

Tetapi sejujurnya, ia berharap sedikit bahwa orang itu masih meningat Asano... Meskipun, hanya sedikit ruang dalam hatinya.

Ia sendiripun tahu, ia tidak akan pernah diperbolehkan menemui sosok itu lagi. Karena perihal ancaman ayahnya yang mengerikan, yang bisa berakibat fatal pada keselamatan dirinya sendiri maupun teman masa kecilnya itu. Namun, Asano akan senang bukan main jika hanya dapat melihatnya dalam kondisi baik secara diam-diam. Setelah sampai nanti, terbesit suatu niat dalam benaknya untuk mencari cara bertemu dengannya diam-diam. Apapun itu.

Truk yang sedang dinaiki kadet-kadet _korps_ kepolisian baru itu berhenti. Komando untuk segera keluar dan berkumpul terdengar. Asano terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia bergegas dalam kondisi siap untuk melakukan apapun perintah atasannya.

.

.

.

Wajarlah jikalau pada hari pertama bertugas memang disuguhkan dengan hal-hal yang sedikit ringan bagi _korps-korps_ baru itu. Tugas pertama adalah patroli. Mereka berpencar dalam suatu kompleks gedung-gedung tua.

"Lihat, jadi ini toh gedung yang katanya dihuni oleh pemberontak," seru salah satu anggota _korps_ baru dengan pelan.

Tak sengaja mendengar perkataan itu, dengan diselimuti rasa penasaran, Asano mendekatkan langkahnya pada orang itu.

"Pemberontak?" gumam Asano seraya menaikkan alisnya kepada pria di dekatnya. Tahu bagaimanapun, tidak ada hal yang aneh pada gedung itu, sejak dahulu masih sama saja. Ia ingat betul, sebab waktu kecil juga Asano sering melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan menjelajah daerah di sekitar ini.

Orang di hadapannya mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ya, rumornya.. ada seseorang mencurigakan yang selalu terlihat di sekitar gedung tua itu. Kadang terdengar suara bising waktu malam hari seakan-akan ada orang yang merencanakan sesuatu," pria itu menghentikan ceritanya. Wajahnya berubah sedikit ketakutan.

"Lalu?" tanya Asano, ia diselimuti oleh rasa penasaran yang makin berlipat ganda kali ini.

"Kabarnya sih, ia benar-benar seorang pemberontak. Kalau hal ini tidak segera diatasi _kan_ , bisa-bisa bahaya..." serunya dengan suara yang sedikit dipelankan.

"Pemberontakan..."

"—Tunggu, tapi itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi bukan?" hening. Jawaban berupa tawa yang menggelar terdengar seketika.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha... Tentu saja! Itu memang tidak mungkin, kalaupun ada sih... Pemberontak itu seharusnya takut sendiri oleh kekuatan _korps_ yang tidak ada tandingannya ini! Dia pasti akan segera membatalkan aksinya atau berakhir tertembak!" seru orang di hadapan Asano dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia menepuk keras pundak Asano berkali-kali. Asano memutar bola matanya, merasa risih akan perlakuan orang di sampingnya.

"Tetapi... Tidak terlihat juga bahwa orang itu benar-benar melakukan pemberontakan... Belum ada bukti yang cukup untuk segera menanganinya. Entah hal itu hanya kabar angin atau bukan. Jadi... kita harus menunggu komando lebih lanjut untuk masalah itu!"

"Begitu rupanya. Baiklah..." raut wajah Asano menyiratkan sedikit kekecewaan, sebenarnya ia berharap untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak bukti tentang hal tersebut.

"Nah nah, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir Asano! Seharusnya, kamu bersenang-senang dulu! Ini kan hari pertama kita turun lapangan, santai saja!" pria di hadapannya itu berbicara dengan tawa yang lebar.

"Hm!" Asano hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum paksa. Mau bagaimanapun hal tersebut masih mengganjal dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

 _[ Asano's POV ]_

 _—Pemberontakan; Tunggu itu tidak mungkin dia, bukan?_

 _Dari semua hal yang disampaikan semuanya, entah mengapa..._

 _Bagiku hanya satu orang yang pas melakukannya..._

 _Dia? —Karma?_

 _Ah, gedung itu dulunya pernah menjadi salah satu dari tempat persembunyian kita;_

 _Suara bising itu, apakah dia sedang mencoba membuat alat itu—pesawat?_

 _Pemberontakan, pasti dia mencoba melarikan diri keluar dari kota ini;_

 _Tidak, Tidak mungkin itu dia—Jangan dia—_

"Aku akan memastikan bahwa itu salah," gumamku pelan. Aku bertekad untuk benar melakukannya.

 _Aku ingin—bukan, aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku harus melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bahwa..._

 _—Hal itu tidak benar!_

 _Karma tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Karma harus sudah melupakan mimpi itu, sekalipun harus melupakan diriku. Aku akan mengikhlaskannya._

 _Apapun caranya, aku akan menghentikannya. Sekotor apapun caranya._

 _Bahkan aku sendiri telah membuang jauh-jauh mimpi itu, berkhianat dan menjadi salah satu dari polisi yang dulunya sangat ku benci._

"Aku hanya ingin dia selamat, cukup itu," lirihku pelan.

.

.

.

Malam tiba, waktunya istirahat bagi para _korps_. Sebelumnya mereka telah menggelar _kamp_ dan tenda-tenda di sekitar kompleks gedung tua untuk patroli tadi. Kali ini, mereka seharusnya sudah terhanyut dalam mimpi. Tersadar akan hal itu, Asano segera bergegas. Ia menoleh ke berbagai arah, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang memerhatikannya. Ia segera mengendap-endap keluar. Langkahnya menuntun ke sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari _kamp_ polisi. Iapun segera memasuki gedung tua itu. Setelah keadaan dirasa aman, ia berhenti.

— _Gedung ini..._ Sepi, kotor, usang, tidak menarik. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa seseorang tinggal di dalamnya. Hanya dapat ditemukan debu, sarang laba-laba, dan berbagai kotoran lainnya.

.

.

.

 _Apa-apaan aku ini, aku juga tahu dia mungkin tidak ada disini. Karma pasti sudah hidup dengan baik sekarang, yang terpenting ia sudah tidak disini lagi._

.

.

.

"Karma..." ia memanggil seseorang dengan nada yang cukup rendah.

"Yah.. Kau tidak mungkin mendengar perkataanku ini sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kamu ada dimana, atau bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang..." seru Asano seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Soal rumor yang beredar, entah kenapa aku jadi teringat olehmu. Tapi aku berharap itu bukan kamu, _jangan_ kamu,"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah berubah sekarang. Aku harap kamu juga begitu,"

"Satu hal. Aku hanya ingin kau menuruti permintaanku sekali ini saja,"

"Lupakan, mimpi itu. Lupakan saja _aku_ ," lirih Asano dengan penekanan pada kata 'aku'. Ia berharap bahwa orang yang ia maksudkan akan benar-benar melakukan hal tersebut.

"—Hiduplah," setelah menyelesaikan kata terakhirnya, ia segera membalikkan badan. Pergi meninggalkan gedung tua itu dalam keheningan.

Setelah sosoknya benar-benar menghilang, sekelibat bayangan segera menampakkan dirinya di dalam gedung tua tersebut. Seringaian misterius ia tampilkan pada wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :**

Maaf ngaret up-nya ~ /emangsiapajugayangikutin. Fyi, chapter-chapter sebelumnya saya rombak dan edit sedikit. Jadi lebih baik baca ulang aja /maksabanget

Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak atas review, fav, follownya, dan juga para silent reader. Btw, ini tinggal satu chapter lagi tamat loh. Sebenarnya udah mau selesai dibuat, tapi niatnya sih bakal diup agak lama lagi aja /plak. Oke itu dulu ya, _Jyaa~_

 _Thanks,_

 _Euclair_


End file.
